Not your typical Sailormoon
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is not a typical version of the sailorscouts. I have put a lot of adult content into this along with scenses. I haven't kept the names of the orginal scouts and have added more. I plan on making this a long series and hope you enjoy it.


Sailormoon Fan-fiction

Okay for starters I do not own the concept of sailormoon. The characters in this are of my own design. I am not going off the original story of sailormoon. If you don't like it then please don't be rude and so forth. If you enjoy the story then please let me know what you think?

The rain poured heavily as a small cat stood on a roof. It watched a girl walking home. She seemed to be distracted crossing the street. The cat jumps down tackling her out of the way of a car. She heard a soft meow at her feet. Slowly she looks down to see the cat in between her feet.  
Damn...thanks kitty.

Her face hung low as watching another car drive pass. The pink highlights in her hair glowed in the rain under the moon light. A soft meow was heard once more, this time catching more attention.  
The cat purred a little at looking into her eyes. She picks the cat up getting the umbrella that fell next to her. This was turning out to be a lousy night. Luna decided to remain silent for the moment as they started to walk pass many people. The street Solarium walked onto didn't seem like the best neighborhood. The house was still at least two blocks away. During the walk she made sure Luna was covered. In the door war was a light, it was from the inside of the house.

Solarium where the hell have you been? It is almost 11:30 pm.

A faint smile came to her face.  
Her mother stood there looking at here with a pissed look. After a moment her mother was silent as watching Solarium approach. A moment of pure silence was broken by a meow. Her mother looked at her but couldn't get out a word. Solarium had run up the stairs not giving her mother an inch. Once in her room she places the cat down, falling back onto her bed.

Why the hell do I have to even be here? I nearly get fucking killed and then get yelled at. Great now I am even talking to myself. This can't get much worse.

She closed her eyes letting her body feel numb. A sigh was the only thing heard for a minute.

You really do talk a lot don't you?

She jumped out of her bed almost landing right on the floor. Solarium searched the room for a couple of minutes but there was only the cat.

Are you trying to find me? It looks like you're becoming slightly paranoid.

She looks down at the cat as it blinked only to think someone was playing a trick on her.

What the fuck...this has to be some freaky ass dream. There is no way a cat could be talking to me.

Luna jumps onto the bed licking her paw. The look on Solarium's face left much to be talked about.  
I am Luna. You have an important mission.

Solarium sits down on the floor staring blankly at Luna. The cat didn't understand what was so hard to well understand from her words. Solarium shakes her head as some hair falls into her face. Slowly she brushes it behind her ears.

Now calm down Solarium. I am not going to hurt you. You're going to need to listen carefully.

Luna lets out a sigh seeing the look on her face, she was extremely shocked. A yell is heard from downstairs as Solarium jumped. She rushed to her feet then to the door locking it. She has a panic look to her eyes as moving the dresser in front of the door.

You little bitch. I should have never given birth to you.

Luna watched as several more things were placed in front of the door. This wasn't the first time that her mother had a episode like this.

Just go to bed mom!

She sat there with her head against the wall.

Hey...Luna I think you got the wrong girl.

Solarium held her head up showing the running mascara. This house was a living hell and Luna had only seen a small part of it. She stood up as the chains of her pants clang together. Her pale pink shirt seemed to glow in the almost fading light of the room. Luna hadn't expected to find the warrior of the moon living in such turmoil. Solarium packed a back pack with several articles of clothing then grabs Luna.

Where are you taking us Solarium?

She remained silent climbing out the window onto a old ladder. It wasn't safe to climb but she avoided the broken parts.

I'm not staying the night here.

Once on the ground she crept over to the window. She could see her mother had a knife in her hands again along with a beer bottle. Solarium takes off running down the road. The dimly lit sidewalk had several drug dealers and hookers along the path. A man walks up grabbing her arm hard tossing her into a wall of the supermarket next to them. Her eyes widen being able to see David standing there holding onto her.

So where are you going in such a rush? I got something you need right here.

Solarium pulls against him as Luna claws into his face. She quickly grabs Luna starting to run as he chases them. After hitting the rich area he stopped since the cops watch it extremely well.

What was that about?

Luna looked slightly confused, she hadn't seen the needle with heroin. Solarium said nothing as walking to a big house, it was her friends. She stopped making sure her appearance wasn't too bad. As she approaches the door her friend can see her through the window. The girl walks downstairs opening the door.

Okay what happened this time girl?

The girl had a smile walking her into the house. It was always nice being in her home.

What do you want to know first?

Solarium sat down as Luna popped out of her shirt.

Is that a cat with a crescent moon? Wait...don't tell me it has been one of the worse nights.

She laughed at her friend letting out a small sigh.

Well...I almost got run over. I now own a cat. My mother was drunk once more. David almost managed to pump me full of drugs. I think over all it has been a really shitty night. Tiffany do you mind me staying at least the night?

A smile was on Tiffany's face as she nodded leading her upstairs. Solarium put her stuff down, walking to the bathroom. Luna decided not to speak sitting on Tiffany's bed. Tiffany went downstairs speaking with her parents. They liked but also disliked Solarium. After speaking with them, they agreed to let her stay.  
Solarium strips starting the bath water. Her back had a scar that ran along the entire length. It looked like someone took a broken bottle cutting down her. She turns off the water stepping into the tub. On her arms were several injection marks. She strokes the marks as sinking into the water. Her slightly pale skin almost looked sickly in the brightly lit room.

I'm such a freak...not like it matters. Luna says I have a important mission. I really don't know anymore...maybe she is right.

Solarium pulls her knee's into her breast. The heat of the water soothed her chest as the water stung the cuts on her body. She leans her head back hearing Tiffany walk in.

Solarium...why didn't you come here sooner? David has been getting a hold of you a lot. You know I will always help you.

Tiffany leans down placing her head onto hers. She was trying not to cry on her. Solarium leans back giving her a hug with a faint smile.

You shouldn't have to deal with my world. Tiffany I don't know what I did to deserve you as a friend. I am so fucking lucky to have you.

Tiffany whipes a tear from her face, placing soap down for her. 


End file.
